Celestial Guardians
1 = |-| 2 = |-| 3 = |-| 4 = The '''Celestial Guardians '''is a French superhero team consisting of the next generation's Miraculous holders. Their current objectives is to quell the ongoing Yuma and Homunculi scourge currently terrorizing not just the entirety of France, but in other countries as well. They were named as such because of their Kwami's animal motifs being a part of the constellations. Background In the past, there was a similar faction operating in Celtic territory that dedicated in warding off supernatural forces that threatened the prosperity of the world. At first, they were only recognized by a few towns, but they gained widespread attention when one of their escapades involve a great battle with the Water Kelpies rampaging in a kingdom somewhere in ancient Scotland. It has been a rumored that Báine, the first owner of the Wolf Miraculous, ruthlessly butchered a group of Baobhan Sith during the dead of night, where they are at their peak, with a terrifying display of hand-to-hand combat, after the succubi failed to uphold their agreement in finding alternate sources of life energy other than luring men away from their families and homes in the nearby town they terrorized for countless nights. New recruits were guided to stay in front of a spherical model known as the Fortune's Armila. The model would then spin at a very tubulent pace as it decides which Miraculous is best suited for the neophyte. Originally, there were more than 12 Miraculous stored in the Armila, but an encounter with an archmage known as Marduk costed a fierce standoff in their base of operations, including a powerful blast of dark magic directed at the sphere. Once the battle was over, one of the members hurried to the sphere, opened it, and horrified that a great number of Miraculous were reduced to ash, leaving only 20. Classes Sky Class = The Sky Class are the second class to be formed and its members are Miraculous holders having animals that make the vast skies their domain. As rookies, they are usually the most active, taking over the Taiga class' role due to their members prioritizing their studies in college. *Firebird *Ryujin *Raptor |-| Taiga Class = The Taiga Class are the first class, having been assembled four years prior to the start of the series. Thanks to their experience, the class members are the second-in-charge in mentoring the rookies with their Miraculous abilities. As the class name implies, their animal motifs are those that live in the taiga, or any similar winter-laden biomes. *Lynx *Wolfsbane *Thunderclaw |-| Marine Class = The Marine Class are the third class to be assembled and all of its members are virtuosos in the field of technology, making them responsible in providing intel, analyzing a Yuma or Homunculus' overall capabilities, and overseeing in-development gadgets for future use. Their motifs are marine-based animals, although only one is classified as amphibious. *Sticky Fingers *Cloudburst *Maelstrom |-| Exo Class = The Exo Class are the fourth and last class to be assembled. This class' members initially distrust each other due to their contrasting attitudes and different outlooks in life, however they seem to gradually get to know each other as time goes on. All members have attributes that makes them quite nimble in the field, including speed, agility, and to a certain degree, stealth, thus making them quite suitable in handling reconnaissance. Their motifs are arthropod-based, two insects and one arachnid, and interestingly, these arthropods were once constellations. *Crossbeetle *Stinger Queen *Gambina Trivia *Their uniform design of hooded cloaks were inspired by the hoodes robes of the Assassin Brootherhood and Organization XIII's Black Coat. **Because of their hooded robe gimmick, many a Parisian have mistaken them for some sort of cult, much to Firebird's great chagrin. *Not all members of the Guardians fight together, as some have more important matters they need to attend to. **Louis emphasizes his academics in college than his duties as Lynx, although there are exceptions. **Ringo has to look out the family repair shop for the entire day. **Hugo mostly stays in the training facility to provide support or oversee the development of gadgets. *They are also mistaken with the other team having the word "Guardians" in their title. Category:Miraculous: Celestial Guardians Category:Miraculous holder Category:Heroes Category:Superhero Category:Celestial Guardian